Friction between rails and wheels is known to increase the wear on the wheel flange and increase fuel consumption. It has long been known to apply lubricant to a wheel flange to reduce the friction and wear between a vehicle wheel and a rail. Lubricants which are not solid (greases and liquids) have many disadvantages including; storing and refilling the lubricant container, controlling the amount applied and dealing with environmental concerns with lubricant on the track. Most of these systems also rely on the lubricant rubbing from the wheel flange onto the rail and carrying back to subsequent cars. The amount of lubricant being shared with subsequent wheel flanges is not easily controlled.
It is well known that misalignment will occur between the rail and wheel flange due to the vertical and horizontal movements of the wheel. Rail alignment will also contribute to wheel flange wear. Since there will always be alignment problems, it is important that the wheel flange lubrication system can track the position of the wheel flange relative to the rail to maintain constant contact of the lubricant with the flange.
The use of a lubricant block or stick has eliminated some of these problems but still has not been completely successful. Lubricant sticks are usually rigid blocks of lubricant which gradually wear with contact and must be replaced over time. The sticks must be held against the flange to maintain contact and this is usually accomplished with springs. It has been difficult to mount these devices on board a rail vehicle or crane and control where the lubricant stick is positioned to insure the lubrication is applied to the flange. Previous sticks have had their tips pushed against the wheel flange and have not had their position controlled to compensate for the normal wheel movement and curvature of the track. The tip of the lubricating stick is used to contact the wheel flange. The capability to adjust the forces and direction on the stick has been lacking.
The rail and crane industries are still in need of a flange lubrication system which applies lubricant in the desired amount and location while also being easily mounted to the vehicle. Applying lubricant to a wheel flange which is subject to a great range of movement has created a need not solved by previous lubricant stick or block application systems.